warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Jinks
" |title = ATF Agent (Former), Warehouse Gatherer |location = Bed and Breakfast (Univille, SD) |playedby = Aaron Ashmore |health = Resurrected, Formerly life-force tied to Claudia Donovan |otherinfo = Buddhist |age = 20s to early 30s |religion = Buddhist |quirks = Has the ability to tell when people are lying or telling the truth |relationships = Liam Napier|knownas = Jinksy Pooky Mr. Poopy Pants Mini Tesla (The) Human Lie Detector Jersey (Liam Napier)|family = Olivia Jinks (older sister - deceased) Emma Jinks (mother) Unnamed aunt }} Steve Jinks '''(also known as Jinksy ,'''The Human Lie Detector, Pookie, and''' Poopy Pants') is a former ATF agent who was recruited by Irene Frederic after having been told by Artie the nature of Warehouse 13. Biography Early Life TBA Assignment to Warehouse 13 TBA Abilities Jinks was intended to be Agent Bering's replacement, but after she returned to the Warehouse Agent Bering and Agent Lattimer resumed working as a team out in the field while he does any fieldwork with Claudia Donovan if multiple artifacts need to be retrieved at one time. Agent Jinks also has the perfect ability to tell when someone is lying; even if the person lying is a master of deception, he would still be able to tell. However, certain artifacts, such as Richard Nixon's shoes, could nullify the ability. This power has other limitations: Steve seems to be unable to sense general deception, only baldfaced lies; in some ways this makes his power more limited and easier to bypass than Pete Lattimer's vibes or Leena's aura-reading ability. Someone aware of this limitation can use it against him, as Sally Stukowski did. Steve's power seems to need some concentration in order to work, it is ''active rather than passive. Characteristics As revealed in The New Guy, Steve is a Buddhist. The centeredness this gives him apparently makes it possible for him to work the Feng Shui Spiral as Leena did; it is unknown whether any other current Warehouse employee can also successfully do this. History In Trials, Steve revealed to Claudia that he is gay after Claudia thought he was hitting on her. In Love Sick, Steve revealed to Pete and Myka that he is gay, while Pete & Myka were in a state of drunkenness brought about by contact with W.C. Fields' juggling balls, they inadvertently lured Steve into the bronzing chamber, and temporarily bronzed him. After recovering from their drunkenness, they retraced their movements in the Warehouse and ultimately de-Bronzed Steve. In Queen For A Day, it was revealed that Steve had an older sister named Olivia Jinks, who was "known for her energy, enthusiasm, kindness and generous personality". As a child, Steve's older sister got him out of a lot of trouble. Olivia was killed at the age of twenty by a young man in a "robbery gone bad." She is the reason Steve joined ATF. Claudia reminds Steve of his older sister. In The 40th Floor, Pete, Myka, and Steve were sent to apprehend Sally Stukowski. After successfully capturing Stukowski, Stukowski was interrogated first by Artie and then by Mrs. Frederic. During the interrogation, Mrs. Frederic employed a dark artifact to extract information. Steve protested the use of torture on Stukowski and attempted to dissuade Mrs. Frederic from continuing to use the artifact. When she refused, Steve drew his service pistol, and in the ensuing confrontation Stukowski managed to escape from custody. As result of his insubordination, Mrs. Frederic fired Agent Jinks. In Insatiable, Steve is shown in a bar, where he attempts to purchase a drink but is refused due to his credit card being burned out. Marcus Diamond shows up and offers to pay off Steve's bar tab. He then proceeds to try and get Jinks to join A to Z Technologies. Although reluctant at first, Steve eventually acquiesces. In Emily Lake, it was revealed that Jinks was working undercover for the Warehouse all the time, his "firing" and "defection" being part of a plan conceived by Jane Lattimer and Mrs. Frederic, but he ended up dead at the airport due to an "undetected heart defect" in the end, presumably caused by the same lethal injection that was used to kill Sally Stukowski. In An Evil Within, Steve was brought back to life using Johann Maelzel's Metronome, with the help of Claudia and Jane. He had no recollection of being dead and was unaware of his death until he notices the metronome. Angry and confused, he heads towards the patio where he sits and talks with Claudia about how he has trouble dealing with what just happened. Later on in the episode, it is decided that since the side-effects of the metronome are currently unknown, Steve is to be placed under constant supervision. He is last seen going to dinner with the rest of the agents. In Personal Effects, he discovers the side effect of using the metronome is that injuries he sustains will impact Claudia rather than himself. In There's Always a Downside, Steve reveals to Myka his potentially dangerous connection with Claudia and the metronome, and how he hasn't yet told Claudia about it. Myka urges him to start looking for a solution that doesn't involve him taking himself off of the metronome - advice which he takes, suggesting to Artie at the end of the episode that he would like to take some time away from missions, processing information about the metronome. In Fractures, Steve finally reveals to Claudia the connection that the metronome has given them, after Claudia feels the pain of a stab wound that Steve received protecting Artie. Claudia doesn't seemed surprised to receive the news, but says that Steve should've told her. Claudia gets upset when Steve says that he wanted to disconnect himself from the metronome before telling her, and says that now that she knows, they can work as a team to figure out what to do about the connection. In Second Chance, Steve and Claudia travel to Steve's hometown to visit his mother and see about getting him off the metronome. It is revealed that Steve and his mother have a complicated relationship, but the only way to get him off the metronome is for him to have a complete act of love towards her. He ends up throwing the metronome against the fireplace, shattering it in a burst of light, and miraculously, starts breathing on his own. In Runaway, Steve's (presumably most recent) ex-boyfriend is revealed to be Liam Napier, a U.S. Marshal who assists the team in covering up the involvement of an artifact in an Arkansas jailbreak. During Claudia's birthday party, he admits that he said a really good goodbye to Liam. Claudia, Pete and Myka eventually find out that he slept with Liam and congratulate him happily. In Endless, Steve's defining moment is when he and Claudia are shrunk down using H.G. Well's time machine to save Artie. Steve goes inside of Artie's heart, and neutralizes the artifact at the last moment, and ends with him looking at the memory in awe. He then reveals that the moment was Nirvana, but he didn't realize it at the time. He then goes a step further to say that the time capsule is not just the agents gift to the warehouse, but the Warehouse's gift to the agents. Jinks' status in the Warehouse computer is currently listed as "Un-Deceased." The QR code shown in 'Personal Effects' reads verbatim: "Steven Jinks (W13 Agent NXN43772632-30032). Murdered by Walter Sykes. Revived." Trivia * His surname "Jinks" is an alteration of "jinx", a Latin word that means "magic charm". This could be a reference to his ability to tell when others are lying. Additionally, the term "jinxed" is commonly used to refer to being afflicted with bad luck, which could be a reference to both his career and the fact that he was murdered. * When she learns he was in a fraternity at college, Claudia teases Jinksy by comparing him to Robert Hoover, the straight-laced, by the book House president of Delta Tau Chi, the eponymous Animal House (1978). * Steve's sister Olivia was originally stated to have been the only casualty of a drive-by gang war, as seen in her obituary at the end of Queen For A Day.Queen For A Day (see this image) This was later retconned in Second Chance, where Steve's mother says she was killed by a young man in a robbery gone bad. ** His (presumably deceased) father was a chain smoker, which made Steve hate smoking.Stand ** He has an aunt in Wappingers Falls, New York.Endless * He had a lot of experience going undercover while working as an ATF agent.Emily Lake ** Ironically, he described as a terrible liar in later seasons despite both his experience and ability to detect lies. * He has the letters 'GMA' tattooed on his left wrist.Parks and Rehabilitation (see this image) ** The initials stand for "Good Man Ashmore"; his actor, Aaron Ashmore, got the tattoo to honor his grandfather, who had a similar tattoo of his own.https://m.imdb.com/name/nm0039162/trivia ** It is unknown what these initials stand for in-universe. Appearances Interactive Web Comic *''Time Out'' References Jinks Jinks Jinks Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Bronze Victims Category:Federal Agents